The Sacrifice
by Jameer14
Summary: Skylar dies in Storm's end & Horace ISN'T Caduceo. The boys set out to find the real Caduceo & see if he'll revive Skylar. He'll do it only if Oliver does something for him. Something that could change Oliver forever. But his love for Skylar allows him to make the ultimate sacrifice. When Skylar's revived, how will she react to what Oliver did for her? Rated T for future scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! I am very excited to start my first ever fan fiction based off of a single sitcom. In the past, I have done sitcom crossovers, but never a stand alone, so this is something new. I just recently got this idea and want to run with it. Oh, and also, this WILL be a Skoliver (Skylar/Oliver) fan fiction. I hope you guys like it.**

 **So without further ado, here's the first chapter. Enjoy!:**

 **Chapter 1**

 **By the way, the first 19 paragraphs (italicized) are the death scene of Skylar Storm from** ** _Storm's End_**

 _After Oliver reminded Kaz where his hand was, Dr. Horace Diaz came in, followed by several doctors._

 _"_ _What's going on?" Horace immediately asked. "What's wrong with Skylar?"_

 _"_ _The Annihilator shot her with Black Widowers poison power!" Oliver said as he and Kaz stood up. "We're losing her!"_

 _"_ _Get her on the gurney!" Horace ordered. "Stat!"_

 _The other doctors lifted Skylar's limp body onto the gurney._

 _Horace began to lead attempts to resuscitate her. "She's too weak. We have to stabilize her before we can administer the antidote!"_

 _One of the doctors injected Skylar with a stabilizing serum as the others continued their efforts to revive her._

 _Kaz and Oliver stood by, watching with worry on both of their faces._

 _A few seconds later, Skylar flat lined._

 _"_ _Guys, she's flat lining! Do something!" Oliver panicked._

 _"_ _I need the defibrillator!" Horace said. The machine was handed to him less than a second later._

 _Horace charged the defibrillator. "Clear!" He pressed it on Skylar's chest. "Clear!" He pressed it on Skylar's chest again._

 _As Skylar continued to flat line, the boys watched in agony. Oliver looked like he was about to cry._

 _As the flat line faded out, Horace handed the defibrillator to another doctor and took Skylar's hand in his._

 _"_ _I'm sorry," Horace said as he looked at Kaz and Oliver. "She's gone."_

 _After the other doctors began to disperse, Horace pulled a blanket onto Skylar's body, but stopped once the blanket reached her upper chest._

 _Horace put a hand on Skylar's shoulder._

 _"_ _I can't believe Skylar's gone," Oliver said sadly._

 _"_ _Sh-she can't be!" Kaz said. "I-I mean, Mighty Med is the best hospital in the world! There's gotta be someone or something able to heal her! Horace please!"_

"Sorry, there's nothing any of us here at Mighty Med can do," Horace apologized. "At this point, the only person who could save Skylar is Caduceo."

"Of course!" Kaz said. "Caduceo's the legendary healer of superheroes!"

"Why don't we go and ask him if he can bring Skylar back to life?" Oliver suggested.

Horace frowned. "I don't think that would work."

"Why not?" Kaz asked.

"Because Caduceo hasn't restored a superhero's life in over ten years!" Horace responded. "Heck, he barely even goes out in public nowadays!"

Well, we have to at least go out and try to convince him," Oliver said. "He's our last hope!"

Horace shrugged. "If you wanna go and waste your time, then go on ahead! He lives on the planet Bernwartz. You should be able to get there using the wormhole transporter."

"But it broke back on Caldera," Kaz said.

"What? It shouldn't have done that!" Horace said. "Let me see it!"

Kaz handed Dr. Diaz the transporter.

Horace looked it over. "It's not _broken_ ," he said after a few seconds. "The batteries just died." He set down the worm hole transporter, changed the batteries, turned it back on, messed with if for a few seconds, and then handed it back to Kaz.

"It's good as new!" Horace said. "I've also set in the coordinates of Caduceo's planet for you. Good luck you two. You'll _really_ need it."

"Thank you," said Oliver before Kaz pressed a button and the two of them were teleported to the planet Bernwartz.

* * *

The next thing Oliver and Kaz knew, the two of them were standing in a nearly barren landscape with scattered trees and houses. The Bernwartz's sun was setting, so natural light was limited.

Kaz looked at the grassless ground. "This is pretty pitiful. I mean, the trees here don't even have leaves."

"We're not here to sightsee," Oliver reminded. "We're here to find Caduceo, so we can save Skylar and she'll leap into my arms as we ride off into the sunset."

Kaz snickered. "Yeah. Have fun with that fantasy."

Oliver scowled. "Whatever. Let's just find Caduceo's house!"

"Okay, okay," said Kaz. He turned around. "Found it."

Oliver made a face. "How did you find it that fast?"

"Because I'm looking at a mansion with the word 'Caduceo' in big neon letters on top of the roof," Kaz responded.

Oliver turned around and saw what Kaz was talking about.

"Wow, for a legendary hero, he sure isn't humble," Oliver observed.

He led Kaz to the gate that surrounded Caduceo's mansion.

A human attendant stood at the gate's doors, wearing a yellow uniform.

"Who are you two?" the attendant asked in a flat voice.

"We're here to see Caduceo," Oliver explained.

The attendant sighed. "Caduceo does not allow visitors."

"But we're not visitors!" Oliver said quickly. "We're…we're…"

"Pizza delivery!" finished Kaz.

The attendant scowled. "Why don't you have any pizza?"

"Because…we're trying a new system," Kaz said as he tried to come up with a lie on the spot. "You see…the two of us…we're just the guys who come and get the money and bring it back to the store. Then, someone else will come and bring the pizza."

"That makes no sense," the attendant said.

"Yeah, well things have been a little crazy ever since we got our new GM," Kaz said.

The attendant paused. "Very well. You may enter." He opened the gate.

Kaz and Oliver walked through.

"Wow, I can't believe that actually worked," Kaz whispered.

"Yeah, well I think that getting past that attendant will be the easiest part of our visit with Caduceo," Oliver said.

The two of them arrived at the front door.

"Okay, here goes nothing," Oliver knocked on the door.

 **What will happen when Caduceo answers the door? Find out in Chapter 2.**

 **~Jameer14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!:**

 **Chapter 2**

About five seconds later, the massive front doors opened. A tall old man, holding a five foot staff and wearing a long black robe with matching pants stood in the doorway. The man vaguely reminded Kaz of Albus Dumbledore.

"I am Caduceo," the tall old man said. "And I know exactly why you are here."

Kaz gulped. "Y-you do?"

"Yes," Caduceo replied. "Follow me."

Caduceo turned and led Oliver and Kaz into the mansion.

Seconds later, the three of them stood in a large living room with a cough, a couple of arm chairs, a lamp, a fireplace, and a bear rug in the middle of the floor.

"I know exactly why you are here," Caduceo said.

Oliver bit his lip. "So will you help us, then?"

"As much as I can," Caduceo replied.

Oliver's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really? You will?"

"Yeah," Caduceo reached into his robe and pulled out a wallet. "What's a good tip nowadays? Fifteen percent? Twenty? Thirty?"

" _Tip?_ " Kaz asked.

"Yeah, aren't you two the guys who're taking my money back to the pizza place?" Caduceo said. "Oh, and do you know when the guy with the actual pizza will get here? Last time, it took him like twenty minutes!"

"Wow, I didn't think that was an actual thing," Kaz said to himself.

Oliver shook his head. "Caduceo, we're not from the pizza place."

Caduceo stopped searching through his wallet. "You're not?"

Kaz threw his hands in the air. "You couldn't have told him that _after_ he gave us the money?"

"Wait, if you two aren't from Pizzaland, then why are you _in my house_?" Caduceo asked.

"Our friend Skylar Storm was killed by the Annihilator!" Oliver answered. "We're the two normo doctors from Mighty Med. None of the doctors there could save her, but you can!"

Caduceo rolled his eyes. " _Seriously?!_ I stopped reviving super heroes thirteen years ago!"

"Why'd you stop?" Kaz asked.

"I was betrayed," Caduceo responded. "After that day, I made sure I'd never be betrayed again."

"But Caduceo, you're the only person who can save Skylar!" Oliver pleaded. "Can't you just give us her life force so we can bring her back to life?"

"Life force?" Kaz said. "I thought Caduceo uses a spell to revive heroes."

"I can do both," Caduceo explained. "Not only do I know spells that can bring back the dead, but every time a hero dies, his or her life force, aka the thing that keeps you alive, is magically sent to a private location only I know of. I have the ability to retrieve life forces and give them to people to restore the lives of dead heroes. But since I stopped doing that years ago, Skylar Storm is out of luck."

Oliver was beginning to get desperate. "Caduceo, please! Help her! I'll do anything!"

Caduceo opened his mouth as if he was about to speak, but paused upon looking into Oliver's eyes. "You…you'll do anything?" the legendary healer asked.

Oliver nodded.

Caduceo looked to Kaz. "What about you?"

Kaz shrugged. "I have my limits."

Caduceo thought for a few moments before pointing at Oliver. "You. Follow me."

Oliver followed Caduceo out of the living room and was led a few feet down a hallway before the two of them entered a small room with only a half empty bookshelf up against one of the walls and a table in the middle of the room.

Caduceo closed the door once they were both inside. "Wait here." He vanished and reappeared a few seconds later, holding a glass ball with a purple gas inside of it.

"What's that?" Oliver asked.

"I thought it would be obvious," Caduceo said. "Man, your generation is _bad_ at making inferences! This is Skylar Storm's life force."

Oliver gasped. "A-are you gonna give it to me?"

Caduceo set the life force down on the table. "Not…yet. But you said you'd be willing to do anything for Skylar. Would you be willing to do this?" he reached into his robe, pulled out a scroll, and set it on the table.

Oliver picked up the scroll and read it. As he read, he realized that Caduceo was asking for a lot.

If Oliver agreed to what was on the scroll, his life could be changed forever. But that didn't matter. "I'll do it."

Caduceo looked surprised."Really? This is usually the point where the normos I show this to back out."

"Like I said, I'll do anything for Skylar," Oliver said.

Caduceo nodded. "Wow. This Skylar character, she must mean a lot to you."

"She does," Oliver agreed. "I mean, I know I've only known her for a little over a year, but…I love her. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew there was something I could have done to save her, but didn't do it. "

Caduceo held out his hand. "So we have a deal?"

Oliver took it and shook it. "We do."

Caduceo took a deep breath. "I hope you don't make me regret this. Anyway, you can take the life force. I'll escort you back to your friend. Then, in a little bit, I'll come get you at Mighty Med and then we'll begin what we agreed on."

"Okay." Oliver picked up the life force and followed Caduceo back into the living room where Kaz was eating a slice of pizza.

Caduceo made a face upon entering. "Are you eating my pizza?"

Kaz nodded. "I am digging this meat lover's pizza. And I thought Papa John's was good."

Caduceo frowned. "Did you pay for it?"

"Mhm. And don't worry, I tipped the money collector," Kaz assured.

"How much?" Caduceo asked.

"I have no idea," Kaz replied. "I just gave him your wallet. He seemed pretty happy with that."

"You did _what_?"

Oliver rushed towards Kaz. "Alright, let's get out of here before you mess anything else up!"

"How is eating pizza ' _messing things up_ '?" Kaz asked.

"Maybe, because you used someone's _entire wallet_ to pay for it," Oliver said.

As the two of them walked towards the front door, Kaz noticed what Oliver was holding. "Wait, what's that you have?"

"Skylar's life force."

"Wait, you did it? How'd you convince him?" Kaz asked.

Oliver sighed. "I'll tell you later. Let's just get back to Mighty Med. I don't wanna waste anymore time."

"Okay." Kaz used the wormhole transporter and used it to teleport himself and Oliver back to Mighty Med.

 **What did Oliver agree to? Find out in Chapter 3.**

 **~Jameer14**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!:**

 **Chapter 3**

Seconds later, Kaz and Oliver were back in Mighty Med where Horace and several other doctors were watching a TV.

"What's everybody watching?" Kaz asked.

Horace looked back. "Oh, Skylar's death made the news." He, Oliver, and Kaz looked at the TV as the reporter spoke.

"We just got word here at the Superhero News Network that superhero Skylar Storm has died," the anchor said. "She was fatally injured in a battle with the Annihilator, who was also defeated. Skylar was then taken to Mighty Med where doctors were unable to save her. In other news related to Mighty Med, SNN has learned that reports have surfaced that a doctor there is creating an inter-universe portal. The League of Heroes is currently investigating this and will question anyone related to the allegations."

Oliver frowned. "Wait, what was the portal the anchor was talking about?"

Horace hesitated before responding. "It's a portal that would allow someone to travel to the other superhero universes."

Wait, by superhero universes, do you mean ours, DC, and Marvel?" Kaz asked.

"Precisely," Horace replied. "It's a potentially dangerous device. Most heroes believe that a portal like that would allow other villains to cross universes and spread chaos. Others argue that it would allow heroes from different universes to band together in times of crisis."

"Do you think anyone at Mighty Med is making one of those?" Kaz asked.

Horace waved his hand. "Of course not. I mean who around here is smart enough to make something like that? Allen? He can't even get his shapes right."

As if on cue, Allen entered the room, holding a whiteboard with an oval drawn on it. "Uncle Horace, look at the trapezoid I drew!"

Dr. Diaz raised his eyebrows. " _See?_ "

"Anyways, on a totally _different_ note," Oliver said. "I have Skylar's life force."

Horace gasped. "That's incredible! How did you convince Caduceo?"

"I'll explain in a moment," Oliver said. "First, I wanna revive Skylar." He walked over to Skylar's gurney and hit the crystal ball against the side of the gurney. The gas inside of the ball seeped out of the newly formed cracks and into Skylar's lifeless body.

Once all the gas was out, Skylar set the glass ball down on the floor.

A few seconds passed.

"Why is nothing happening?" Kaz asked. "Is it not working?"

"Have patience," Horace said. "It could take anywhere from a few hours—"

Suddenly, Skylar's eyes flew open and she sat up straight.

The doctors in the room clapped.

"—to a few minutes," Horace finished.

"Wha-what happened?" Skylar asked.

"It's a long story," Oliver said. "But you're okay now. Kaz and I saved you."

"Thank you." Skylar reached out and hugged Oliver, who cherished the hug, knowing it may be the last hug the two of them ever shared.

After the two of them separated, Kaz stepped closer. "Actually, if you think about it, it's not a long story at all," he said. "Skylar died, we went to the planet Bernwartz where Oliver somehow convinced Caduceo to give him Skylar's life force. Oh, and I had some darn good pizza from Pizza Planet."

"I can't believe it…" Skylar said. "…There's a Pizza Planet on Bernwartz? I thought the last one closed on my home planet."

Kaz nodded. "Well, they must still have a location on Bernwartz and it was _delicious_! And they said they'll deliver to anywhere in the galaxy. Did you know Bernwartz and Earth are both in the Milky Way?"

"I love _Pizza Planet_!" Horace announced. "Allen, go order us some pizza!"

"Okay!" Allen walked off.

"You guys completely missed the point of Kaz's story!" Oliver said. "But I could go for some pizza right about now."

"Wait, didn't Caduceo stop restoring lives like ten years ago?" Skylar asked. "How'd you convince him to give you my life force?"

"I made a deal with him," Oliver answered.

"A _deal_?" Kaz repeated. "What deal?"

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Caduceo stood in the main area of Mighty Med.

Horace gasped. "I can't believe it! You're Caduceo! You know, I've always had a recurring dream that I was Caduceo, but I only had the power to restore a life five times and every time I did so, I'd gain a pound right on my hip!"

Caduceo snorted. "Yeah, like that's believable." He turned to Oliver. "Are you ready to go?"

Skylar slid her legs off the gurney and stood up. "Go? Go where?"

Caduceo frowned. "He didn't tell you?"

"I was about to," Oliver said.

"Then allow me to explain," Caduceo explained. He pulled out a scroll and began to read. "As many of you may or may not know, Caduceo has been around for many centuries. However, no superhero is invincible and the Original Caduceo was killed in battle after living 115 years. However, his ability allowed his soul and powers to escape his corpse and find a suitable normo host so that this universe didn't have to go on without a healer. With the first host, things went great until mistakes were made and a prophecy was created: ' _Whoever kills Caduceo becomes the next Caduceo_ '. So now, it must be made certain that whoever kills Caduceo is worthy of his powers. So ever since then when the host body becomes old and worn, like mine is now, the search for a new normo host begins."

Caduceo closed the scroll and looked at the others. "And I want to train Oliver to become the next Caduceo."

Kaz put up a hand. "Wait, you want _Oliver_ to be the next Caduceo? I mean _Oliver_? Look at him! Why not me?"

Caduceo shrugged. "You weren't willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for Skylar."

Skylar frowned. "Is this true?"

Kaz shrugged. "Yeah, it's true. But if you stopped restoring lives, then why are you looking for a new host?"

Caduceo frowned. "Well, first off, my real name is Gregg Audley. And second off, after I was betrayed, I promised myself that as long as I had Caduceo's powers, I wouldn't restore another life, even thought I restored Skylar's. But if Oliver becomes the next Caduceo, then he can do whatever he pleases with the powers."

"Wait, what do you mean if?" Kaz said.

"Well, in order to become the next Caduceo, he must survive a rigorous training simulator I have set up."

"Wait, _survive_?" Skylar said. "Could this training kill him?"

Caduceo nodded. "In my search so far, five other candidates were killed during training."

Skylar shook her head. "I can't let this happen! Caduceo, take back my life force so that Oliver doesn't have to do this for me!"

"Skylar, it's okay!" Oliver said. "I _want_ to do this for you."

"But you could die," Skylar said. "I'm a hero. I'm supposed to save people, not have people risk their lives to save me."

"But let me return the favor," Oliver said. "You've already saved me before. Now it's my turn."

"But why would you want to do this for me?"

Oliver took a deep breath and took Skylar's hands in his. "Since I may never see you again, I may as well tell you the truth…I want to do this because I love you."

Skylar gasped and blinked in shock.

Caduceo separated the two of them. "Um…I have places to be later, so can we hurry this up?"

"Yeah, of course." Oliver walked to Dr. Diaz. "Horace, thank you for this amazing job. It was the experience of a lifetime. I wouldn't trade my time here for anything."

Horace smiled. "It's been a pleasure working with you." The two of them shook hands.

Oliver moved over to Kaz. "Kaz, we've been best friends for so many years and I've enjoyed every second of it. Heck, if it weren't for you, we would never have gotten hired at Mighty Med. Even thought I often say otherwise, I wouldn't be able to do what I do without you. Thanks man."

Kaz maintained a straight face for a few seconds before breaking down. "Oh come one man! You're making me cry!" He and Oliver bro hugged.

Once the embrace ended, Oliver turned to Skylar.

"You don't have to do this," Skylar said softly as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"But I want to. Besides, I'd rather have you alive and face the possibility of me dying instead of me being alive, but knowing that you're dead and there was something I could have done about it." Oliver kissed Skylar on the forehead.

Caduceo cleared his throat. "I said hurry it up."

"Oh, right." Oliver went to stand next to Caduceo. "It's been great knowing all of you. Goodbye." He and Caduceo disappeared.

"Wow, that was a selfless thing that Oliver just did," Horace said. "I hope he dies."

Skylar glared at Dr. Diaz. "I can't believe you'd say that! Why do you want him to die?"

Horace frowned. "Weren't you listening? Every time a new normo host is found, the powers _and_ the soul of Caduceo are transferred. So if Oliver becomes the next Caduceo, his soul will very likely merge with Caduceo's and if they do combine, then the new Oliver will be different than the one who just left."

"That's terrible!" Skylar said. "I can't let that happen to him! And I certainly can't let him die."

Horace shrugged. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it at this point."

Skylar looked down as she began to think. "Never say never," she said to herself.

At that moment, Allen returned, holding a sheet of paper. "I did it Uncle Horace! I ordered the pizza! Here's the receipt I printed!"

Horace took the paper from Allen. "What in the world?! Why did you order _two thousand dollars_ worth of pizza?"

"Two thousand?" Allen said. "I thought it said twenty dollars."

Kaz looked at the receipt. "Then what did you think the comma between the two and the three zeroes was for?"

Allen frowned. "What's a comma?"

 **~Jameer14**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I begin, I have one thing to see after watching the Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med Crossover…SKOLIVER LIVES**

 **Anyway…Enjoy!:**

 **Chapter 4**

On Bernwartz, Oliver and Caduceo were in the basement of Caduceo's mansion.

The two of them stood in front of a metal door.

"This is it," Caduceo said. "On the other side of that door is a portal to a different dimension. When you walk through the door, you will be transported to a nearly deserted island where your training will take place. Besides you, the only other people on this island will be two minor villains, Deathblade and his associates, and two companions for you. It will be your choice on whether or not you actually trust the companions I give you, but either way, you must survive on the island while locating and defeating the two minor villains. Once you do that, Deathblade will hunt for you and the two of you will participate in a final battle. He's like…uh...like a…"

"A boss?" Oliver finished. "Like in a video game?"

"I have no idea what that means, but sure," Caduceo answered. "He's similar to a boss in a video game."

"And does he boss _like a boss_?" Oliver felt clever for coming up with that one.

Caduceo blinked. "Okay, now I'm totally lost."

Oliver frowned. "Never mind. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Yes," Caduceo said. "If you defeat Deathblade, you'll become the next Caduceo. If not…well, at least you tried. And, I'll be able to watch your progress from the comfort of my viewing room. I'll only come and get you from the island after you either defeat Deathblade, or get killed. Oh, and time accelerates on the island."

"Wait, do you mean that time will go by faster on the island than it will in this dimension?" Oliver asked.

Caduceo nodded. "Precisely."

"How much faster?"

"Fast enough for me to know whether or not you'll be the next Caduceo by the time primetime starts," Caduceo answered. "Tonight is the season finale of _Dancing with the Monsters_ and I need to know who will win the blood ball trophy."

"Don't you mean the mirror ball trophy?" Oliver asked.

Caduceo shook his head. "No! Who the heck would want a mirror ball trophy?! That just sounds stupid!"

Oliver shrugged and put his hand on the doorknob. "Anyway, I'm ready to begin."

Caduceo nodded. "You may start whenever you're ready."

Oliver opened the door and faced the portal. As he looked at it, he understood that once he was on the other side, there was no turning back. But as long as he remembered who he was doing this for, he didn't care.

"Let's do this," Oliver said. "For Skylar."

* * *

About an hour and a half later back at Mighty Med, Skylar approached Kaz as he was about to clock out.

"I can't believe Oliver's gone," she said.

Kaz nodded. "And it's all your fault!"

Skylar was taken aback by that response. " _My fault_?"

"Yeah! If you hadn't been killed by the Annihilator, then we wouldn't have had to go save you, and then Oliver wouldn't have had to be put in the position to make the ultimate sacrifice for you!"

Skylar threw her arms in the air. "Well, I'm sorry I'm not invincible!"

Kaz crossed his arms. "Apology _not_ accepted. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna pretend to text somebody while I wait for you to leave!" He reached for his phone.

Skylar held out her arm. "Kaz wait! I have an idea! What if we went to rescue Oliver?"

Kaz frowned. "Rescue Oliver?" he repeated. "I'm not sure about that. I mean, I do stupid things, but this is something different."

Skylar crossed her arms. "Like pulling a stop sign out of a superhero and almost killing him?"

Kaz frowned. "I thought we moved on from that. Wait, you weren't even there when that happened! Did Oliver tell you?"

Skylar snickered. "Maybe. Anyway, we have to go and rescue Oliver before he gets killed in training! Besides, he's your best friend! He'd do the same for you. Wouldn't you want to do the same for him?"

"Wait, how do you know he's gonna get killed?" Kaz asked.

"Because he's Oliver," Skylar replied.

Kaz nodded. "Good point. And you're right! I do like Oliver more than I like you!"

"I didn't say that…but sure," Skylar said. "Whatever will get you to help me. I just hope we don't get to him too late. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let him die for me and I doubt Caduceo would restore his life afterward. I'd really miss him. I already miss him."

Kaz smiled knowingly and raised his eyebrows. "Oh, I think I know what this is _really_ about."

Skylar shook her head and blushed. "No! Whatever you think I'm thinking is wrong!"

Kaz chuckled. " _Riiight!"_

Skylar sighed, clearly annoyed. "Anyway, let's get to Bernwartz. If we're gonna find Oliver, I guess the first step would be to start where Caduceo lives. Do you have the wormhole transporter?"

"Yeah, I have it. But before we go, I need to go back to my house and change clothes."

"Why do you need to change?"

"Because the gate attendant at Caduceo's mansion might recognize me if I wear the same thing I had on earlier, _duh_!"

Skylar rolled her eyes. "Whatever! Just hurry."

"Don't worry! I'll be back before you know it." Kaz strolled out of Mighty Med.

 **~Jameer14**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I begin, don't be shocked by the time jump. Do remember it was mentioned in the previous chapter that time on the island goes by faster that time on Earth and Bernwartz.**

 **Enjoy!:**

 **Chapter 5**

Oliver had been on the island for five months now. A lot had happened in that span of time.

The two companions Caduceo had mentioned were a boy named Max and a girl named Jessica. Both were Oliver's age.

Max was very muscularly built and a skilled fighter. He was the main person who was teaching Oliver how to fight. Without Max, Oliver would have been killed already.

Jessica was tall, muscular, and pretty. She wasn't as good with combat as Max was, but she was an excellent archer and was skilled in making her own weapons, such as bows, arrows, and knives. The way Jessica always wore her grey leather jacket and had her long brown hair pulled back into a braid reminded Oliver of Katniss Everdeen.

Despite Jessica's tall and intimidating demeanor, she was actually very nice, especially towards Oliver. This led him to believe that she had a crush on him.

This would have been nice except for two things: one, even though five months had passed Oliver still had feelings for Skylar. Two, Max seemed to be in love with Jessica.

Max would always look longingly at her and even attempt to flirt with her. But none of this would do him any good, for most of her attention was on Oliver.

This led Max to be a little more hostile towards Oliver during training and battles.

For the first month and a half, Oliver had spent most of his time getting to know Max and Jessica. That was when they'd started teaching him how to fight. For that time, the training was almost non-stop. They'd start early in the morning and end late at night. Some days, they'd even look for animals to fight on the island. The only animals they could really find were bears. And each time they found one, Oliver would have to fight it. And it wasn't until halfway through the second month that he was actually able to win the fight against the bear.

Then along came the first villain, Bullet. Since then, they'd had all their focus on trying to defeat him.

As his name implies, Bullet's primary weapons were guns. He used all types of guns, from shotguns to machine guns and fired anything from lethal bullets to dangerous energy blasts.

Currently, Oliver and Jessica had to lure Bullet into an underground cave rigged with explosives that Max had found in a bunker.

Once Bullet was deep enough in the cave, Jessica and Oliver turned tail and ran as fast as they could so they could escape before the explosives detonated.

As they reached the mouth of the cave, where Max was waiting, there was a loud BOOM as the explosives went off.

The force of the explosives pushed Oliver, Jessica and Max a few feet from the cave's mouth.

They landed in a grassy area surrounded by trees.

"Did it work?" Jessica asked. "Is Bullet defeated?"

"I'll go check." Max jogged into the cave.

Oliver jumped to his feet and helped Jessica up. "Good job back there," he said.

"Same to you." Jessica pulled Oliver into a hug.

The two of them separated just before Max came back out of the house.

"Good news," said a smiling Max. "We won't have to worry about Bullet anymore."

"Yes!" Jessica said.

"Too bad he wasn't really faster than a speeding _bullet_ ," said Oliver. "Otherwise, we'd be fighting Superman." He smiled, feeling pretty clever about that.

"Wow," said Max. "That was so funny I forgot to laugh." He approached Oliver. "Anyway, aside from that terrible joke, you've shown some real improvement on all fronts. We probably couldn't have taken out Bullet without you. Good job."

"Thanks man." Oliver and Max fist bumped.

"So what's next?" Jessica asked.

"We gotta stay on our heels," Oliver said. "The next villain could strike at any moment, so we have to be ready."

Suddenly, an arrow came out of the trees and impaled itself into Jessica's chest. Her eyes widened as she fell to her knees, then to her side.

"JESSICA!"Max ran to her aid.

Oliver pulled out one of the knives Jessica had given him and looked in the direction from which the arrow had come. "Who shot that arrow?" he bellowed. "Reveal yourself now!"

A tanned, muscular man jumped out of the trees and landed a few feet in front of Oliver.

The newcomer wore a green jumpsuit with a quiver of arrows slung on his back. He also held a bow. "I am the Killer Arrow."

Oliver rubbed his chin. "Hm. A man dressed in green who is good at archery and lives on an island. Why is that so familiar?"

"Very clever," the Killer Arrow snarled. "But you won't have much more time to make references, because soon, you will be dead."

The Killer Arrow reached back, grabbed two arrows, and fired both in succession at Oliver.

Luckily, one of the more recent things Max had helped Oliver with was his reflexes, so Oliver was able to block both arrows with the blade of his knife. He then looked back at Max. "Help me!"

Max wiped tears from his eyes, stood up, and unsheathed his sword. "Gladly. I want to destroy him for what he did to Jessica!"

Oliver quickly looked back once more and saw that Jessica was not dead…yet. He could see her taking small breaths in her now unconscious state.

But if Jessica did die, Oliver feared that more problems would be created, especially between him and Max.

* * *

At that exact moment, back in Mighty Med, Kaz finally returned after being gone for two and a half hours. The only thing that had changed about his outfit was that he'd added a Philadelphia Eagles cap.

Skylar scowled upon his return. " _That's it_? It took you _two and a half_ _hours_ to put on a stupid cap?"

"Actually no," Kaz said. "That took me about ten seconds. See, I got home, but then my Dad told me I had to clean my room, so that took me a while. Then, Gus called me and wanted me to play GTA 5 with him on his new Xbox One. So I played with him, but stopped after an hour because things got weird."

"What got weird?" Skylar asked.

"You don't wanna know," replied Kaz, shuddering. "Anyway, after that, I remembered you were still waiting, so I headed here, but I forgot to change so I went back home, but saw all my clothes were in the wash. So I just gave up, put on this cap, and headed here."

Skylar sighed. "All I'm hearing are excuses. Besides, I can't believe you couldn't have a sense of urgency since your best friend could be dead soon. Plus, just putting on the cap won't disguise you. Anyone will recognize you."

Horace walked by Skylar, but stopped when he saw Kaz. "Oh, who is this normo I've never seen before? Do I need to cube him?"

Kaz raised his cap a little. "No, Horace it's me! Kaz!"

"Oh." Horace took a closer look at the cap and made a face. "Ugh." He walked away.

Kaz pulled the cap back down and frowned. "I see. Horace is not an Eagles fan."

Skylar rolled her eyes. "Can you go two seconds without getting distracted?"

"Yes I—wait what?" Kaz said. "I saw a fly buzz by and I remembered I still have to find a report to copy for the _Lord of the Flies_ assignment for Ms. Mathers. Did you do your report yet? Can I um…borrow it?"

Skylar sighed. "I guess not. Whatever. Let's just get to Bernwartz. I don't want to get to Oliver too late."

 **~Jameer14**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!:**

 **Chapter 6**

Unfortunately, Jessica died.

And just as Oliver had feared, her death created riffs between him and Max.

For the first two weeks, both young men were actively tracking the Killer Arrow. But during the third week, Max began to become paranoid.

At any given moment that he and/or Oliver were alone, if something moved in the forest, he would go into a frenzy trying to kill it until a) he realized it wasn't the Killer Arrow, or b) the cause of the movement died. Unfortunately for the animals in the forest, it was usually option b.

Oliver had never liked Max's paranoia but didn't say anything until the end of the third week.

On one particular night, Oliver had gone out to go take a leak while Max was sleeping. At some point, Max must have woken up because when Oliver returned, Max went into a frenzy and tried to kill Oliver in a blind rage.

Luckily, he'd been able to defend himself, but not without getting a few cuts. Furious, Oliver had yelled at Max, ordering him to stop the frenzies.

But by now, Max's feelings for Jessica weren't allowing him to think straight. He'd interpreted what Oliver had said as, "You shouldn't be attacking me because I assisted with Jessica's death."

The two had a huge argument and after another physical fight, Max and Oliver parted ways.

Now, at the beginning of the fourth week, Oliver was alone at a river, cupping his hands to drink some of the water. It was a particularly hot day and the water tasted cool and fresh in his mouth. But he also had to forget about all the germs that were in the water, because that had been all he'd thought about his first week on the island, and every time he'd drank the river water during his first week, he'd spit it back out.

Once Oliver was done, he sat down, crossed his legs at the edge of the river and began his daily talk with Skylar.

This was something he'd started shortly after Jessica's death. Even though he knew there was no way that Skylar could see or hear him, it was nice to pretend that she could. And it made Oliver feel better.

"Hey Skylar," Oliver said as he looked slightly upward. "It's now been exactly 203 days since I last saw you and I hope that streak doesn't go on much longer…and hopefully not forever either. Max and I have been apart for almost a week now and it's still pretty hard surviving on my won. He taught me so much when we were still friends and probably would have taught me even more if Jessica hadn't died. And it never gets any easier knowing that two people want me dead. I guess you could say that Max and the Killer Arrow are just _two peas in a pod_."

Oliver winced after saying that. "Wow that was bad, even for me. Anyway, I guess my point is that the last thing I need right now are two enemies and no allies. Well, that's it for now. As always, I wish you were here. Love you. Bye."

Oliver sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Well, the last thing _I_ needed was for my student to kill the love of my life," said a familiar voice. "But I guess we gotta make do with what we got."

Oliver jumped to his feet and whirled around, seeing Max standing several feet behind him.

Oliver gripped the handle of his knife. "What are you doing here?"

"I tracked you," Max said. "It wasn't too hard especially once I heard you talking to your…your… is this Skylar person your girlfriend?"

Oliver's face reddened. "No! I mean…yes! Um…it's complicated. Anyway, how did you hear me? Was I even talking that loudly?"

Max maintained a straight face. "No. I'm just really nosy. _And_ I like to lurk."

Oliver smirked.

"What's so funny?" Max snapped.

"Sorry, you just remind me of this kid back at Mighty—"

"I didn't come here to make small talk!" Max interrupted. "I came here to avenge Jessica's death. Here and now. One final battle between the two of us."

Oliver sighed. "For the _last time_ I did not help the Killer Arrow kill Jessica. Call this of before you do something you'll regret."

"LIES!" Max unsheathed his sword and lunged forward.

Oliver fought back in self-defense.

* * *

Meanwhile, Skylar and Kaz were on the planet Bernwartz.

Skylar frowned as she looked around. "Wow, who knew a planet could be so bleak?"

"Have you _been_ to your planet?" Kaz said.

Skylar crossed her arms. "That's different! Anyway, where does Caduceo live?"

Kaz pointed to the gated mansion a few yards away. "Right over there."

He led Skylar over to the gate where the attendant still stood.

"Can we go in?"

The attendant narrowed his eyes. "Visitors are not allowed." He peered closely at Kaz. "Haven't I seen you before?"

Kaz scratched the back of his head. "I'm certainly not one of the two boys who delivered pizza earlier."

The attendant nodded. "True that. Neither of them wore a hat with such a crappy team on it."

Kaz pointed a finger at the attendant. "Hey! The Philadelphia Eagles _will_ be the best team in the NFL. Especially when I'm the starting quarterback in ten years. Just you wait!"

The gate attendant sighed. "Whatever. Anyway, I'm gonna ask you two to leave. Visitors aren't allowed."

"But we're not visitors!" Kaz said quickly. "We're…we're…"

"From the League of Heroes!" Skylar finished.

"You are?" said the attendant.

"We are?" Kaz said.

"We are!" Skylar lied. "We, uh, work for the training safety division of the League. We're here to perform a surprise inspection on any training facility Caduceo may have!"

"And…we're in disguise!" Kaz added.

"Why didn't I hear about this?" the attendant asked.

"What part of surprise inspection do you not understand?" Skylar said confidently. "Now if you don't let us through, I'm gonna have to report you and you'll be in prison faster than you can say the word 'justice'."

The attendant pushed open the gate. "Y-yes mam!"

Skylar and Kaz hurried through the gate, up the long walkway and approached the front door. Kaz knocked on the door.

A butler answered the door. "Can I help you?"

"Where's Caduceo?" Skylar asked.

"Last I checked, he was in the basement, bringing that Oliver kid to the portal for his training," the butler responded. "But then again, that was a few hours ago."

"Actually, that's good enough," said Kaz. "How do we get there?"

The butler sighed and pointed to his left (Skylar and Kaz's right). "Go all the way down this hallway, make a left into another hallway, then the third door to the right should have the stairs leading down to the basement."

"Thank you." Skylar led Kaz into the basement as she followed the directions the butler had given them.

"This is pretty easy," Kaz noted.

"Be grateful," Skylar said. "Because whatever follows may not be so easy."

Kaz scowled. "Great. More work."

 **~Jameer14**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry that I update this so rarely. I've been so busy with school lately and it becomes hard to update these while keeping up with school work. But thank you for your patience. The patience will pay off. I promise ;)**

 **Enjoy!:**

 **Chapter 7**

Caduceo's basement was a big blank room with two doors.

One door led back up to the main area of the house, and had the portal that led to the island.

After entering the basement, Kaz and Skylar walked to the portal door.

"Do you think this'll take us to where Oliver is at?" Kaz asked.

" _No_ , it'll take us to Narnia," Skylar replied sarcastically.

"Really?" Kaz opened the door and stuck his head through the portal. He pulled it back out after a few seconds. "You tricked me! It's just a bunch of trees on the other side!"

Skylar smirked and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's just go through the portal so that we can find Oliver." She stepped forward, but Kaz stuck out his hand. "Whoa, _whoa_!" said Kaz. "Who said you get to go first?"

"Haven't you heard the expression _ladies first_?" Skylar said. "And then you wonder why you don't have a girlfriend."

"Hey, I know exactly why I don't have a girlfriend!" Kaz defended.

Skylar crossed her arms. "Then tell me why."

Kaz thought for a few moments before shaking his head. "You know what, I don't have to explain myself to you! Besides, the more important matter right now. It's important that I go through the portal first because I want Oliver to see me first when we get to the other side. He's my best friend."

"Oh yeah?" Skylar challenged. "Well, he's my…my…" She was suddenly at a loss for words.

Kaz smiled and raised his eyebrows. "He's your what? Your boyfriend?"

"Of course not!" Skylar snapped. "Because he…I mean I don't…well…ugh! It doesn't matter who goes in first! We're just wasting time here by talking about this. Just go!"

"Thank you." Kaz led Skylar into the portal.

* * *

Meanwhile, Caduceo was alone in his bedroom when there was a knock on his door.

Caduceo looked up from the magazine he was reading. "Enter!"

The door opened and the butler stepped in.

"Sir, I've been looking for you," the butler said. "Two kids entered the mansion and were looking for you. I sent them down to the basement."

"Why would you do that?" Caduceo snapped.

"Because that's where I last saw you!" the butler replied. "But then I remembered this is usually the time of day where you read your magazines alone in your room."

Caduceo sighed. "What did they look like?"

"One was a female superhero in a pink outfit and the other was a shorter boy wearing a Philadelphia Eagles cap."

Caduceo stroked his beard. "I can only think of one person dumb enough to wear a cap supporting such a stupid team. The kid from earlier who came here with Oliver and ate my pizza. He must be trying to save Oliver.

"Are you gonna get them from the training island?" Caduceo asked.

Caduceo reached into his robe and pulled out an iPad. After turning it on, a live feed of Skylar and Kaz at the island appeared on the screen. "I kinda want to see how this plays out. So for now, I'm gonna watch. I'll only intervene when necessary."

* * *

Oliver was running for his life. He couldn't beat Max.

Max was too good of a fighter.

Oliver was currently running upstream along the side of the river, which now had a stronger current and pointy rocks sticking out of the water.

Oliver looked over his shoulder and saw Max a few yards behind and gaining.

Oliver saw a fallen tree that was stretched over the river a 20 feet in front of him. Once he got to it, he carefully walked across it to get to the other side of the river.

However, now that Oliver was going slower, Max easily caught up to him.

Oliver now regretted his decision to walk across the fallen tree as he turned around to face Max.

Both boys stood five feet from each other.

"This is the end of the road," Max growled. "Your story ends here and now."

"Max please!" Oliver pleaded. "Listen to me! I had nothing to do with Jessica's death. Don't do something you'll regret later!"

Max shook his head. "Do you really want your last words to be _lies_?" He swung his sword at Oliver, who ducked and attacked back with a powerful punch.

The punch connected with Max's stomach, causing him to lose his balance and fall off the tree.

Oliver bent over, put his hands on his knees and closed his eyes. _It's over,_ he thought. _Finally._

"HELP!" he suddenly heard Max scream.

 _Or not._ Oliver opened his eyes and saw Max holding onto one of the tree's branches with one hand.

"Help me!" Max said.

Oliver stood straight and crossed his arms. "Why should I help you? You've been trying to kill me."

Max nervously looked back at the rocks in the water. "I dunno. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I overreacted. Just…please!"

Oliver wanted to walk away. He didn't want to help Max one bit. But the next thing he knew, he was on his knees and holding out his arm. "Grab my hand!"

Max grabbed Oliver's arm and grinned. "Who knew I could be such a convincing liar?"

Oliver silently cursed himself for being too nice as Max let go of the branch and the current pulled both boys into the river.

Oliver tried to get to the surface, but Max now had both hands around Oliver's neck and held him under water.

Being choked and drowned at the same time was not a fun experience. Oliver was running out of air.

Oliver pulled at Max's hands, but his efforts were worthless as Max's hands remained around Oliver's neck.

Oliver didn't know what else to do. It looked like Max would win.

However, literally a second after Oliver accepted the fact that he was going to die, there was a sudden jolt and Max's grip on his neck slackened and was released.

Oliver quickly got to the surface and gasped for air. He blindly stuck out his arms and the river pushed him into a rock that stuck out of the water.

As Oliver held onto the rock for dear life and coughed, he looked around. Max was nowhere to be seed. But Oliver did notice a stain of red on a rock a few yards upstream.

Oliver bowed his head. Max had been a good person at heart, but had been so blinded by his feelings for Jessica that it had led to his death.

Oliver raised his head and noticed the shore was only a few feet away. He pushed off the rock, swam to shore, pulled himself out of the water, and lay on the grass as he stared at the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaz was getting frustrated. "We'll never find Oliver!"

Skylar glared at him. "We've only been here for five minutes!"

"But it feels like it's been so much _longer_ ," Kaz whined.

Skylar sighed. "There's got to be a better way to do this."

"OLIVER!" Kaz suddenly hollered. "OLIVER! OLIVER!"

"What are you doing?" Skylar snapped. "We don't know how big this place is. He may not even hear you."

"You have a better plan?" Kaz challenged.

There was a pause. Then Skylar began to scream: "OLIVER! _OLIVER_!"

Kaz joined her. "OLIVER!"

* * *

Oliver was so exhausted that he was about to fall asleep in the grass. It was at that moment that he heard something that kept him awake.

"Oliver! Oliver! Oliver!"

It was faint, but Oliver could still hear it. He sat up and listened herder.

"Oliver! _Oliver_!"

It sounded like Skylar…

"Oliver!"

And Kaz! Were they on the island? Oliver got to his feet and ran towards the noise.

* * *

"OLIVER! OLIVER!"

" _OLIVER_!"

Skylar and Kaz had been doing that for a minute and a half now.

Skylar now refused to give up hope. Oliver had to be close. It was almost like she could sense him.

After another thirty seconds of shouting, she noticed that Kaz had stopped yelling.

Skylar turned around. "Dude, why did you stop?" That's when she saw that Kaz was gone.

"What the…?" Skylar turned around in a full circle. " _Kaz_ …where'd you go?"

Suddenly, someone snuck up behind Skylar and put her in a choke hold. Before she could fight back, a cloth was put over her face. She caught one whiff of a foul smelling odor on the cloth before passing out.

* * *

Oliver was still running towards the shouts. He was so close. Even though Kaz's had stopped for some reason, Skylar's were now pretty loud.

Based on the volume of her shouts, Oliver had an idea of where she was.

A few seconds later, he emerged into a small clearing and looked for Skylar.

She wasn't there.

For a second, Oliver was confused. Then he was angry. At himself.

He'd let the voices in his head fool him into believing that somehow Kaz and Skylar were on the island. The idea was so absurd. There was no way the two of them could have gotten here.

Maybe those daily talks with Skylar were doing more harm than good.

Oliver had to remain focused. "Kaz and Skylar are _not_ on the island," Oliver told himself. "They're back at Mighty Med. Safe and sound."

He turned and walked back to the river.

 **~Jameer14**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the really long wait. I'm still swamped with school work. Hopefully, updates will pick back up again closer to the holiday season! (By the way, the fight in this chapter is based off of/inspired from a certain fight in a certain superhero TV show ;))**

 **Enjoy!:**

 **Chapter 8**

When Skylar woke up, she was standing with her wrists bound by rope. Kaz stood next to her, his wrists also bound. A few men wearing long black cloaks stood behind the two of them. All the men had the hoods on their cloaks pulled down. One of the men held a sack filled with something.

They were standing at the edge of a dry clearing that stretched fifteen yards before ending abruptly at a cliff. Behind them were the trees of the forest.

Suddenly, a bald, but very muscular man, wearing a black tank top with matching sweatpants walked out of the trees and stood in front of Kaz and Skylar.

"Ah, the sleeping beauties awake," the bald man said.

"Sleeping beauty?" Kaz said. "If you're my Prince Charming, then I'm gonna have to pass."

"Who are you?" Skylar said. "Why did you capture us?"

The bald man chuckled. "Well, aren't you rude? No introduction or even a hello. Just straight to the point."

"Yeah, you're making us look bad!" Kaz said, glaring at Skylar. He looked at the bald man. "I'm Kaz by the way."

Thank _you_ for being polite, unlike Skylar over there," the bald man said.

Kaz nodded. "It's how I roll. Treat others the way you want to be treated. Even though you're probably a villain, that doesn't mean I can't kill you with kindness."

Skylar raised an eyebrow. "Wait a second. How did you know my name?"

"Because of Oliver," the bald man replied. "I've been watching him for quite a while now. He talks about you a lot, even when no one's around to listen. Are you his girlfriend?"

"It's complicated!" Skylar said quickly. "I mean no! ...Yes…? …It's complicated!"

The bald man smiled evilly. "You're not fooling anyone. You return the feelings he has for you. That's gonna make killing you so much better."

Skylar widened her eyes. "Why do you want to kill me?"

The bald man held out his arms. "Because I…am Deathblade. I am the final villain Oliver must defeat if he is to become Caduceo. I have to say, he's lasted a lot longer than I thought he would."

"He'll defeat you!" Skylar said. "I know he will!"

"Really?" Deathblade said. "For your information, there have been less than ten Caduceos and I have battled over 400 candidates. Do the math, miss. I rarely lose."

"I still don't understand why Oliver would want to be Caduceo," Kaz said. "I mean, our lives are already interesting enough. In fact, I bet I could make a TV show about our lives. I could call it… _Superhero Hospital_!"

Skylar nodded. "I'd actually watch that. And I feel like that anywhere between three tenths of a million to a million viewers would watch each new episode."

Deathblade shook his head. "I dunno. I think a show like that would get cancelled after two seasons."

Skylar thought about that. "Yeah, it probably would, but I think that it could get a spinoff crossover with _another_ show that is equally as good as _Superhero Hospital_ and that has been on the air for four seasons."

Kaz shrugged. "Well, as long as the main characters from _Superhero Hospital_ are in the crossover spinoff, I'm happy."

Deathblade waved his arms. "Wait a second, _why_ are we talking about this?" He looked at Skyler. "I'm supposed to be killing you."

"I still don't understand why I need to die!" Skylar said.

Deathblade sighed. "Because when you're dead, I can use that to my advantage when I fight Oliver. If he knows that you're dead, he will be too distraught and distracted by his emotions to focus and fight properly. I'll win for sure. Heck, it may be one of the easiest wins I ever get."

"Well, if you want me dead, then why am I still alive? Why didn't you just kill me right away?"

Deathblade snapped his fingers and one of the cloaked men (his henchmen) cut the ropes on Skylar's wrists, freeing her.

"Because I may be evil, but I am sill fair," Deathblade said. "So I'm gonna give you a fighting chance. The only way you will survive is if you defeat me in a one on one battle."

Skylar rubbed her wrists. "Aren't you afraid you'll lose?"

Deathblade crossed his arms. "I don't always lose. But when I do, the victor becomes the next Caduceo."

Skylar frowned. "That made no sense."

"The point is that I am not afraid to lose because I know that I will win." He pointed at one of his henchmen. "Marcus! Present her with the weapons!"

One of Deathblade's henchmen emptied a sack in front of Skylar's feet. About ten swords, all varying in length, fell out and clattered on the ground.

Skylar picked up a sword with a twenty five in blade. "I'm more of a hand to hand combat kind of girl, but a sword will make this much easier."

"We'll see about that." Deathblade held his arms out at his side. "Come at me, bro!"

Skylar frowned. "First, I am a _girl_. And second, why don't you have a sword?"

"As my name implies, I am Deathblade, a master in the art of sword fighting. That being said, I only use them when I need them."

Skylar shrugged. "Suit yourself." She swung her sword at Deathblade three times: first straight up, then from left to right, and finished with a stab.

Deathblade successfully dodged all three attacks. "C'mon. Is that all ya got? Give me your best shot!"

Skylar charged and swung her sword twice more at Deathblade, who backed up to avoid her attacks.

Skylar paused, briefly staring at her opponent. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought. She spun, swinging her sword at Deathblade twice before stabbing at him.

Deathblade ducked to dodge the first two swings and when Skylar stabbed, he avoided the stab, grabbed her arm, and threw her behind him.

Skylar landed on her stomach. She rolled over and sat up. This was _really_ going to be a lot harder than she thought.

Deathblade held his hand out towards his henchmen. "Alright, enough child's play. Marcus, blade me!"

Marcus tossed a sword with a thirty inch blade at Deathblade, who caught it and immediately swung it down at Skylar, who was still on the ground.

Skylar used her own sword to block Deathblade's attack.

The two swords clanged loudly as they collided.

Skylar pushed back with all the force she could muster and Deathblade briefly retreated.

Skylar had less than three seconds to get up and recover before Deathblade advanced.

The two of them continued to sword fight.

* * *

Kaz frowned as he watched Skylar and Deathblade fight.

Based on the way Skylar was fighting, it looked like she was going to lose.

Kaz turned to Marcus. "Hey, what happens if Skylar dies?"

"You die too."

Kaz gulped. "Are you sure you want to do that? You don't want to kill me! I mean, I'm Kaz, one of the coolest people you'll ever meet! I even had the idea for that TV show!"

"I'm sure the world will be just fine without you and your crappy show idea."

"Come on! I'm sure that _you_ guys might want me around!" Kaz persisted. "I can burp the alphabet!"

Marcus glared. "How about you shut up, or I kill you before Deathblade kills Skylar."

Kaz straightened his back. "Trying to be tough, I see. Well, two can play at that game. I'm not afraid of you. I'll talk as much as I want!"

Marcus bared his teeth and growled deeper than a hungry bear.

Kaz began to sweat. "L-like I said, you don't scare me! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna stop talking now. Not because _you_ told me to stop talking, but because _I_ want to stop talking."

* * *

Things were going from bad to worse for Skylar. She was barely holding her ground against Deathblade. And each time he advanced, Skylar was pushed closer and closer to the edge of the cliff.

Skylar swung her sword from left to right at Deathblade, who countered directly with his own sword.

The blade on Deathblade's sword connected with Skylar's arm to block her attack.

Skylar dropped her sword, pulled her arm away from Deathblade's sword, and held her other hand over the sword wound.

Deathblade kicked Skylar in the stomach and she stumbled backwards. She managed to stay on her feet, but stopped less than two yards from the edge of the cliff.

Deathblade held his sword out and pointed it at Skylar's neck, preventing her from going anywhere.

"I have to admit, I enjoyed this fight," Deathblade said. "You got better as it progressed. Yet, you're still not good enough to win. But don't be sad. Now that I'm about to kill you, Oliver will be joining you soon enough and you two can be together again.

Skylar was not going to be the reason that Oliver died. She did a roundhouse kick that connected with Deathblade's outstretched arm.

Deathblade dropped his sword and Skylar performed a follow up kick that knocked him on his butt.

Skylar picked up the sword that Deathblade dropped and swung it down towards him.

Deathblade quickly recovered, got on his knees, and held out his hand to catch Skylar's arm and block her attack.

Skylar was shocked. This man would not give in.

Still holding her arm, Deathblade rose to his feet and kneed her in the stomach, causing her to double over and drop the sword.

Deathblade shoved her back and picked up his sword.

Skylar fell back and landed less than two feet from the edge of the cliff.

Deathblade walked towards Skylar. "You almost had me there. You know, if you were a normo, you would've made a great Caduceo candidate. This is one of the best fights I've had in quite a while, but _all good things must come to an END_!"

Skylar looked up in fear as she watched Deathblade raise his sword and prepare for the final attack.

Suddenly, Deathblade jerked twice, his eyes bugged, and he dropped the sword.

Skylar moved out of the way as he fell forward, landing on his face. Two arrows stuck out of Deathblade's back.

After recovering from her initial shock, Skylar cautiously reached out and felt Deathblade's neck. "There's no pulse," she said to herself.

Skylar slowly stood up and walked towards Kaz and the henchmen.

The henchmen looked at each other in bewilderment before fleeing into the trees.

"What the heck…" said Skylar as she got closer to Kaz. "Who shot the arrows at Deathblade? Was it you?"

Kaz rolled his eyes as he held out his bound wrists. "I want you to take a _good_ look at me, and then decide if you want to ask that question again."

Skylar was so confused. "But if you didn't shoot him…then who did?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Who shot Deathblade? Find out in Chapter 9 of** ** _The Sacrifice._**

 **~Jameer14**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy!:**

 **Chapter 9**

 _(PREVIOUSLY ON_ THE SACRIFICE _)_

 _When Skylar woke up, she was standing with her wrists bound by rope. Kaz stood next to her, his wrists also bound. A few men wearing long black cloaks stood behind the two of them. All the men had the hoods on their cloaks pulled down. One of the men held a sack filled with something._

 _…_

 _Suddenly, a bald, but very muscular man, wearing a black tank top with matching sweatpants walked out of the trees and stood in front of Kaz and Skylar._

 _"_ _Ah, the sleeping beauties awake," the bald man said._

 _…_

 _Skylar widened her eyes. "Why do you want to kill me?"_

 _The bald man held out his arms. "Because I…am Deathblade. I am the final villain Oliver must defeat if he is to become Caduceo. I have to say, he's lasted a lot longer than I thought he would."_

 _"_ _He'll defeat you!" Skylar said. "I know he will!"_

 _"_ _Really?" Deathblade said. "For your information, there have been less than ten Caduceos and I have battled over 400 candidates. Do the math, miss. I rarely lose."_

 _…_

 _"_ _I still don't understand why I need to die!" Skylar said._

 _Deathblade sighed. "Because when you're dead, I can use that to my advantage when I fight Oliver. If he knows that you're dead, he will be too distraught and distracted by his emotions to focus and fight properly. I'll win for sure. Heck, it may be one of the easiest wins I ever get."_

 _"_ _Well, if you want me dead, then why am I still alive? Why didn't you just kill me right away?"_

 _Deathblade snapped his fingers and one of the cloaked men (his henchmen) cut the ropes on Skylar's wrists, freeing her._

 _"_ _Because I may be evil, but I am sill fair," Deathblade said. "So I'm gonna give you a fighting chance. The only way you will survive is if you defeat me in a one on one battle."_

 _…_

 _One of Deathblade's henchmen emptied a sack in front of Skylar's feet. About ten swords, all varying in length, fell out and clattered on the ground._

 _Skylar picked up a sword with a twenty five in blade. "I'm more of a hand to hand combat kind of girl, but a sword will make this much easier."_

 _"_ _We'll see about that." Deathblade held his arms out at his side. "Come at me, bro!"_

 _…_

 _Deathblade held his sword out and pointed it at Skylar's neck, preventing her from going anywhere._

 _"_ _I have to admit, I enjoyed this fight," Deathblade said. "You got better as it progressed. Yet, you're still not good enough to win. But don't be sad. Now that I'm about to kill you, Oliver will be joining you soon enough and you two can be together again._

 _Skylar was not going to be the reason that Oliver died. She did a roundhouse kick that connected with Deathblade's outstretched arm._

 _Deathblade dropped his sword and Skylar performed a follow up kick that knocked him on his butt._

 _Skylar picked up the sword that Deathblade dropped and swung it down towards him._

 _Deathblade quickly recovered, got on his knees, and held out his hand to catch Skylar's arm and block her attack._

 _…_

 _Deathblade walked towards Skylar. "You almost had me there. You know, if you were a normo, you would've made a great Caduceo candidate. This is one of the best fights I've had in quite a while, but all good things must come to an END!"_

 _Skylar looked up in fear as she watched Deathblade raise his sword and prepare for the final attack._

 _Suddenly, Deathblade jerked twice, his eyes bugged, and he dropped the sword._

 _Skylar moved out of the way as he fell forward, landing on his face. Two arrows stuck out of Deathblade's back._

 _…_

 _"_ _What the heck…" said Skylar as she got closer to Kaz. "Who shot the arrows at Deathblade? Was it you?"_

 _Kaz rolled his eyes as he held out his bound wrists. "I want you to take a good look at me, and then decide if you want to ask that question again."_

 _Skylar was so confused. "But if you didn't shoot him…then who did?"_

 _…_

Skylar scratched her head. "I don't understand. The arrows had to have come from somewhere." She turned to Kaz. "Do you have any ideas?"

Kaz shook his head. "No, but I'd love to help you if my hands weren't _tied together_!" He waved his arms up and down for emphasis.

"Oh, right." Skylar walked over to Kaz and untied him.

"Thank you," said Kaz as he rubbed his wrists. "I think I have rope burn."

Skylar ignored him. "Who shot the arrows? Was it…" She perked up. "Was it Oliver?"

"NO!" boomed a voice that came from the trees.

Skylar and Kaz whirled around and saw Caduceo step out from the trees.

"Wait, _you_ shot Deathblade?" Kaz said. "Wicked aim, dude!" He held his hand up for a high five.

Caduceo walked past Kaz and over to Deathblade's dead body.

Kaz frowned. "Are you just gonna leave me hanging?"

Skylar shook her head at Kaz, so he put his hand down. The two of them walked over to Deathblade's corpse and stood a couple of feet behind Caduceo.

"What are you doing?" Skylar asked.

Caduceo held his arm over the corpse. A transparent blue cloud of energy formed between Caduceo's hand and Deathblade. " _Vim, excitare! Evigilare faciatis vivere! Vim surge Mortui estis! Vim surge Mortui estis! Vim surge Mortui estis!_ "

After the spell finished, the cloud of energy disappeared and Deathblade's eyes shot open.

Deathblade quickly got to his feet and charged toward Skylar, who jumped back in fear

"Stop!" Caduceo pointed his hand toward Deathblade, causing him to freeze in place. "You will not hurt Skylar Storm!"

Caduceo let go of Deathblade, who stumbled a couple of steps.

"Master C-Caduceo!" Deathblade stuttered. "W-were you the one who shot me?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

Caduceo crossed his arms. "Your mission is to kill the Caduceo candidate. Miss Storm is not a Caduceo candidate."

"But if I killed her, it would help me defeat Oliver!" Deathblade explained. "He'd be so distraught that it would be easy to kill him in battle."

"But that gives you an unfair advantage," Caduceo said. "If you are to defeat Oliver, you are to defeat him because of the skills he lacks, not the emotions he has. Besides, you has no loved ones he could go after."

"Exactly!" Deathblade said. "That's what makes it so great!"

"I will not let you kill Skylar Storm to make your battle with Oliver any easier!"

"But—"

"My decision is FINAL!" Caduceo snapped.

"Fine," Deathblade muttered.

Caduceo sighed. "Glad we're on the same page. Now go focus on Oliver."

"Time to get started on Plan B," Deathblade said. "He bolted into the forest.

Caduceo sighed. "I hope his ' _Plan B_ ' involves a fair fight."

"Thank you," said Skylar.

Caduceo raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Saving me!"

"Oh, right. Well, I had no other choice." Caduceo waved his arm and a portal opened up.

"How did you know we were in here?" Kaz asked.

"I was notified when you two came to my mansion," Caduceo replied.

"And how did you know I was fighting Deathblade?" Skylar added.

"In my bedroom, I have a monitor of the island, so I have the ability to view anything important that goes on in here," Caduceo said. "I saw Deathblade kidnap you and Kaz, so I acted right away. When I got here, you and Deathblade were in the middle of your battle, so I watched from a distance. And when I saw him about to win, I shot him."

"If I were you, I woulda shot him from the get go," Kaz said. "Knowing Skylar, there was no way she was going to win. I mean, she doesn't even have any powers!"

Skylar hit Kaz in the stomach. "I don't need powers to do that!" she snapped.

Kaz doubled over briefly. "That hurt!"

Caduceo rolled his eyes. "Let's just get you two out of here." He led Kaz and Skylar through the portal, which opened into his bedroom.

Kaz nodded with approval as he looked at the king size bed, the forty eight inch flat screen TV across from the bed, and the large dresser next to the TV. "Man, you've got it made."

Caduceo closed the portal. "Thanks." He reached into his robe, pulled out an iPad and turned it on.

A live feed from the island appeared on the iPad screen, showing Oliver wandering through the forest by himself.

"There's your friend," Caduceo said. "He seems to be doing pretty well. Much better than I would have anticipated."

"I'm surprised he didn't wuss out," Kaz said.

"Oh, he tried," chuckled Caduceo. "You should have seen him the first four or five nights on that island. He'd be up all night sobbing, begging to the sky for me to take him out."

"Why didn't you?" Kaz asked.

"He made a commitment," Caduceo answered. "Plus, he was being a big baby. There's a reason that I never had kids."

Skylar, who was still looking at the iPad, frowned. "Is there any way to make the live feed bigger?"

"Wow, ungrateful, much?" Caduceo said.

"I know, right," Kaz agreed. "You should have seen her at the party Oliver and I threw for her. Not once did she say thank you to either of us!"

Skylar looked up and spread her arms in protest. "What the heck? First of all, _I_ planned that party! And second of all, I didn't have time to since Mighty Med was being attacked by _villains_!"

"Still, there's always time to be polite!" Kaz said.

Caduceo nodded. "He's right you know."

" _Thank you_ , Caduceo!" Kaz said. He looked at Skylar. "See what I mean?"

Skylar rolled her eyes. "I give up!"

Caduceo scratched his beard. "Actually, there _is_ a way I can make the video feed larger." He reached under his pillow, pulled out a TV remote and turned on the large flat screen.

The live feed from the iPad was now playing on the TV too.

The three of them watched the feed on the TV for a couple of minutes. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" said Caduceo.

A butler opened the door. "Someone's at the front door."

"I wonder who that could be." Caduceo led Skylar and Kaz down to the first floor and to the front door.

Caduceo looked through the peephole. "Finally! He's here!" He opened the door.

Even though the person who stood in the doorway wore prison clothes with a badge that said "VOLUNTEER" and held a tool box, Skylar couldn't believe who was at the door.

" _Experion_?!" Skylar said incredulously.

 **What is Experion doing at Caduceo's mansion? What is Deathblade's "Plan B"? Find out in Chapter 10 of** ** _The Sacrifice_** **.**

 **~Jameer14**


	10. Chapter 10

**I figured that since you all have stuck by this story and have been so patient, you deserve two updates in a week :)** **. And the next chapter is almost ready too! Now, for Chapter 10.**

 **Enjoy!:**

 **Chapter 10**

Oliver approached a small wooden shack in a small clearing.

It'd been a week since he thought he'd heard Kaz and Skylar on the island. Since then, he had dedicated all of his time to tracking down the Killer Arrow.

Once the Killer Arrow was defeated, Deathblade was Oliver's final opponent.

The shack Oliver was approaching was where he believed the Killer Arrow was. The door to the shack was slightly open, so Oliver pushed it open all the way as he walked inside.

The shack had only one room and had only one window on the wall opposite to the door. The Killer Arrow sat in a wooden chair with his hood pulled up, facing away from Oliver and looking out the window.

"Come to kick an enemy when he's down?" the Killer Arrow said. He sounded weak.

Oliver was suspicious. Maybe the Killer Arrow was setting a trap to try and catch him off guard.

Oliver gripped the handle of his knife on his belt. "I know what you're up to and it's not going to work! Drop the act and fight me like a man!"

The Killer Arrow did not move an inch. "I am in no condition to fight you."

Oliver walked around to the other side of the shack so that he was now facing the Killer Arrow.

The Killer Arrow's hands, which were stained with red, were clutched to his stomach. In the stomach area of his shirt and jacket and at the crotch of his pants were had dark stains of red. His face and skin were as pale as a ghost.

"Oh my gosh," Oliver said. "What the heck happened to you?"

"I was attacked," the Killer Arrow replied. He was practically mumbling now. "The fight was over before I knew it. Such a pity. I've always enjoyed a good ol' fashioned…good ol' fashioned…brawl."

"Wow, this trip has been anti-climactic," Oliver said. "Wait, who attacked you?"

"Deathblade!" the Killer Arrow whispered. "And…and he…he…left you a message."

"What's the message?" That's when Oliver noticed a boom box sitting on the floor by the door.

Oliver pointed to the boom box. "Is that it?"

The Killer Arrow did not respond. His hands fell limp and his head lolled to the side.

Oliver took a deep breath and bowed his head. He didn't like seeing people die, whether they were good or evil.

Oliver opened his eyes, walked over to the boom box, reached down, and pressed play.

"Hello, Oliver," said Deathblade from the boom box. "My name is Deathblade. We've never met and you probably don't know much about me, but I know quite a bit about you. I know who you've fought, who you used to fight with…"

Oliver shook his head and placed his hand on the doorknob. It looked like Deathblade's message was just a ploy to scare Oliver. Well, it wasn't going to work.

"…I even know who you love," Deathblade continued.

Oliver pulled his hand back. Had he heard that correctly?

"Yep, you heard that correctly," Deathblade said from the boob box. "I know of two people that you love: your best friend Kaz, and… _Skylar Storm_!"

" _What_?!" Oliver yelled. "What did you do to them? How did you even find out about them?"

"You're probably asking how I found out about your friends and what I did to them," Deathblade said. "Ever since you've come to the island, I've been watching you. I heard you talk a lot about a girl named Skylar Storm and a little bit about a boy named Kaz. Well, imagine my surprise when a boy and a girl fitting those exact descriptions showed up on the island.

That meant that that one day Oliver had thought he'd heard Skylar and Kaz's voices, that it was actually them! He silently cursed himself for making himself believe otherwise.

Oliver then bit his lip. Maybe his daily talks with Skylar had done more harm than good. And the only times he recalled talking about Kaz was when he first met Jessica and Max and in a few of his daily talks to Skylar.

"You still don't know what I did to them," Deathblade continued. "I'd love to tell you here and now, but I think I'm running out of time on this recording. However, I still like to brag, so here's the deal: if you want to find out what happened to Kaz and Skylar, meet me on the big cliff on the far west side of the island. You have two days to get here. If you take too long…well I just might forget and you'll never know what happened to them."

Oliver felt his heart race and he clenched his fist. "I swear, Deathblade, if you harmed them, I'll make sure that our meeting at that cliff will be the last thing you ever do!" he growled.

"You're probably threatening me right now," Deathblade said. "But this message was pre-recorded, so… _I can't hear you_! Ha!"

Oliver drew his knife and prepared to hurl it down on the boom box.

"And now you're probably getting ready to take your anger out on the boom box, which did nothing but deliver my sick, twisted message," Deathblade taunted. He chuckled evilly. "That's right. I know how heroes work!"

There was a click to signal that the recording was over.

Oliver took deep breaths, trying to keep his anger in check. "Darnet!" He threw open the door to the shack, picked up the boom box, and punted it like a football out into the trees.

Oliver stormed out of the shack, slamming the door behind him. "I'm coming for you, Deathblade!"

* * *

Back at the Caduceo mansion, Skylar did the first thing she could think of when she saw Experion. She performed a karate kick to his chest that knocked him over.

Caduceo scowled. "What was that for?"

"Don't you know who that is?" Skylar said. "That's Experion! He used to be a hero, but became a villain by working for The Annihilator! He should be at Mighty Max Prison!"

"I know who he is!" Caduceo snapped.

"Y-you do?" Skylar stammered. "But why is he here?"

"Due to how well your friend Oliver is doing with his training, it looks like he may become the next Caduceo," Caduceo explained. "So I need to make sure that everything in the Transference Chamber is good to go. I called Might Max and asked them to send someone over to take a look at it."

"Part of my prison sentence is to complete 600 hours of community service," said Experion as he rubbed his chest and got to his feet. "And I know a thing or two about mechanics."

"Wait, how is performing maintenance on some guy's mansion 'community service'," Kaz asked.

"Mighty Max's definition of the term 'community service' is very loose," Experion said. "I got an hour towards my total last week by sweeping my prison cell.

Kaz laughed. "It took you _an hour_ to sweep your prison cell?"

"No…I spent five minutes actually sweeping and the other fifty five taking a nap. Megahertz, my cellmate, distracted my community service supervisor for the full hour by talking to her about problems she was having with her husband," Experion explained. "You know, for a villain, Megahertz gives good relationship advice. Apparently, whatever he told my community service supervisor worked so well that she wants him to be her relationship counselor."

"Wow, really?" said Kaz said thoughtfully. "Do you think he could help me get a girlfriend?"

Skylar rolled her eyes. " _Getting back on track_ …what's a Transference Chamber?"

"I'll show you." Caduceo turned around and walked back in his mansion. Skylar, Kaz, and Experion followed him down the main hallway, turned left into another hallway and stopped at the door right before the basement.

"Experion, while I explain the chamber to Skylar and Kaz, I want you to do a preliminary inspection and see if anything needs fixing," Caducei instructed.

Experion nodded. "Yes sir."

Caduceo opened the door and the four of them stepped in.

The walls, floor, and ceiling of the Transference Chamber were made of a shiny silver metal. In the far right corner, there was a large capsule that was about the size of an elevator. The door to the capsule was made completely out of glass while the rest of the capsule was made of a metal a little darker than the walls. Attached to the top of the capsule was a brass funnel with a circumference the size of a basketball.

"Whoa," Kaz breathed. "Are we in the future?"

Caduceo shook his head. "Nay nay! When the soul and powers of Caduceo leave my body, it will try to fly free like a normal spirit. The metal walls are designed to make sure that it stays in this room and doesn't escape. Eventually, it'll rebound into the funnel on the capsule and be stored there. The new Caduceo will go into the capsule, press a button, and the powers will be transferred into him safely."

Experion walked back to Caduceo, Skylar, and Kaz. "The walls seem to be fine, but there are some faulty wires in the capsule that could prevent its funnel from properly storing the soul and powers it needs to. Luckily, it's something I should be able to fix in about an hour or two."

Caduceo pointed to the capsule. "Then get to it!"

Experion smiled. "Right away, sir." He walked over to the capsule.

Caduceo sighed. "I'm hungry," he announced. He looked at Skylar and Kaz. "You two up for wings?"

"Duh!" said Kaz. "I'm always hungry! And I _love_ wings! Plus, the Eagles play the Giants tonight. We can watch the game as we eat!"

"I do not want to watch the Eagles game," Caduceo said.

Kaz scowled. "Aw, you're a Pats fan, I knew it! Will you be a fan after Brady retires? Were you a fan of the Patriots before 2002?"

Caduceo rolled his eyes. "I am not a Patriots fan."

Kaz gasped. "You're a Giants fan, I knew it! We can't be friends anymore!"

"You know I'm paying for your wings, right?" Caduceo said.

Kaz paused. "Oh…then go Giants!"

Caduceo rolled his eyes. "I'm not a Giants fan, either!"

Kaz looked to Skylar. "You coming?" he asked.

"No, I'm gonna stay behind and watch Oliver on the TV, if that's okay," Skylar said.

Caduceo shrugged. "I don't care."

"You sure you don't wanna come?" Kaz said.

Skylar nodded. "I'm sure."

 **What will happen when Oliver meets Deathblade? Can Experion fix the capsule in the Transference Chamber?**

 **Find out in Chapter 11.**

 **~Jameer14**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy!:**

 **Chapter 11**

Skylar spent the next hour alone in Caduceo's bedroom, watching Oliver on the TV.

The door suddenly opened and Kaz and Caduceo strolled in. Kaz was holding a white plastic bag that held a Styrofoam box.

Skylar raised her eyebrows. "Back so soon?"

"Yeah," Caduceo said. "Because _someone_ got us kicked out of the bar."

"The Eagles shouldn't have been losing by thirty four points in the second quarter!" Kaz protested. "No wonder we're not gonna make the playoffs this year. Hey, since the Eagles fired Chip Kelley, do you think they'll hire me? I bet you I could lead them back to the Super Bowl!"

Skylar smirked. "Keep dreaming."

"Oh, by the way, we brought you back some buffalo wings," said Kaz. He reached into the plastic bag, pulled out the Styrofoam box, and tossed it to Skylar, who swatted it on the ground."

The box hit the ground, split open, and several wings spilled onto the floor.

"Ew, why would you throw that at me?" Skylar said.

Kaz made a face. "What's the matter with you? They're just buffalo wings!"

"Don't you know what buffalo is?"

Kaz nodded. "Yeah! A tasty sauce that you put on chicken wings! It's actually pretty popular on Earth."

Skylar frowned. "Oh…my bad. On my planet, buffalo means…well you use it when you…you know what, I don't think you wanna know what it means."

"I'm actually curious now," Kaz said. He leaned closer to Skylar. "What if you whisper it in my ear?"

After a brief hesitation, Skylar whispered the definition into Kaz's ear.

Kaz made a face. "Eew! That _is_ disgusting! And I didn't know you knew that kind of language!"

Skylar shrugged. "It's the only way I know how to describe it."

Caduceo looked at the TV. "What'd we miss while we were gone?"

Skylar sighed. "Not much. But Oliver seems to be looking for something or someone."

Experion entered the bedroom. "Mr. Caduceo, sir, I have finished maintenance on your Transference Chamber. Everything is good to go."

Caduceo nodded. "Thank you for your service."

"Wait, there's one more thing," Experion said. He reached into the tool box, pulled out a small piece of paper, and held it out towards Caduceo.

Caduceo did not grab the paper. Instead, he frowned and stared at is. "What's that?"

"Your bill."

" _My bill_?" Caduceo repeated. "I thought this was community service!"

"Oh, it is," Experion said. "For me anyway. The money's not for me. The bill is for Mighty Max."

"This is ridiculous!" Caduceo said. "I don't have any cash on me! Plus, I may not be Caduceo for much longer, so why should I have to pay the bill?"

"Well, someone has to pay it," Experion said.

Caduceo thought for a moment. "Are you willing to wait for a little bit?"

Experion shrugged. "I don't care. I'm on the clock until the bill is paid."

"Okay, then why don't you go wait in the kitchen?" Caduceo ordered. "I want to see if Oliver passes his training before we worry about paying the bill."

Experion smiled. "Perfect." He turned around and left the bedroom.

Caduceo sighed and looked back at the TV. "Oh, the feed is now moving in real time. That means that he's about to encounter someone."

"So that's why it slowed down," Skylar said thoughtfully.

On the TV screen, Oliver walked out onto a cliff.

"Hey, that's the same cliff Skylar and I were on," Kaz pointed out, now looking at the TV.

"There's someone else there too," Skylar peered closer at the TV screen. "It looks like…"

"Deathblade!" Kaz exclaimed.

* * *

Oliver walked towards Deathblade on the cliff.

Deathblade was tall, muscular, and bald, with tanned skin and wearing a black tank-top and matching sweatpants. He stood facing away from Oliver.

"Oliver, you got my message," Deathblade said without turning around. "And only with…" He briefly checked his watch. "…only five minutes to spare."

"Where are Kaz and Skylar?" Oliver demanded. "What did you do to them?"

Deathblade turned around. "I'll answer your second question first: the friend of my enemy is my enemy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Oliver said cautiously.

Deathblade rolled his eyes. "Wow, you are dense! I killed them!"

" _What_?!" Oliver yelled.

* * *

" _What_?!" Skylar screamed at the TV. "He didn't kill us! We're right here!"

"Why did he tell Oliver that we're dead?" Kaz asked.

"He's trying to make Oliver think you two are dead without providing any direct evidence," Caduceo mused. "I was afraid he'd do something like that."

"Wait, they're still talking," Kaz said.

* * *

" _You murderer_!" Oliver bellowed.

Deathblade held out his arms. "Does that really surprise you? I exist to kill Caduceo candidates."

"But why Kaz and Skylar?" Oliver cried. "They had nothing to do with this! They're not Caduceo candidates!"

"And yet, they seemed to have everything to do with this," Deathblade said taking a step forward. "Besides, my motives are my own. I shouldn't have to explain them to you. And now, to answer your first question: if you want to find the corpses of your friends, just go look for them…at the bottom of the cliff."

" _No_!" Oliver roared.

* * *

"I can't believe he's tricking Oliver!" Skylar said. "It's not fair!"

"It isn't," Caduceo agreed.

* * *

Oliver drew his knife and charged Deathblade, who ducked the attack and pushed Oliver behind him.

Oliver fell on his side and slid about a foot on the flat, rocky, ground.

Deathblade turned around and looked down at Oliver. "You really think you can beat me with that knife?" he said. "No, if you're gonna lose to me, you're gonna lose to me in a fair fight!"

Deathblade pulled a sword from one of his two scabbards and tossed it at Oliver's feet. He then drew the other sword. "Fight me, boy."

"I don't want your stupid sword," Oliver growled.

"Use it!" Deathblade snapped. "Use is and fight me! Or…or you'll never get the chance to avenge the death of your two friends!"

For a moment, Oliver didn't move a muscle. Then, he reached out, grabbed the sword, and slowly stood to his feet.

Oliver looked to the sky. "Skylar…Kaz…this one's for you!"

Oliver turned his sights on Deathblade and the two began to sword fight.

* * *

Skylar put her elbows on her knees, rubbed her hands against the sides of her face, and looked down. She took deep breaths. "It's not over yet…it's okay," she told herself. "Oliver learned a lot of fighting skills on that island. Maybe…maybe he can defeat Deathblade. Who knows?"

Kaz was still watching the sword fight. "That's doubtful. He's fighting worse than you did against Deathblade. And I'm not sure how much longer Oliver can hold out against him."

"Plus, his head's not in the game," Caduceo added.

Skylar got to her feet. "I'm not gonna just sit here while Oliver gets himself killed!"

"Then what are you going to do?" Kaz asked.

"I'm gonna go help him!" Skylar bolted out of the room.

"Skylar, wait!" Kaz tried to get up and follow her, but Caduceo grabbed his arm.

"No," said Caduceo. "Let her go."

"Why?"

"Well, Deathblade wants to cheat," Caduceo replied. "And is he's going to do it, then I will too."

 **Can Oliver beat Deathblade on his own? If not, can Skylar make it to him in time? Find out in the penultimate chapter of** ** _The Sacrifice_** **.**

 **~Jameer14**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, before I begin this chapter, I just wanted to warn you all that this one is a little more intense/graphic than the other ones I've written for** ** _The Sacrifice_** **. But then again, it is rated T. So just don't be all surprised when it comes.**

 **Well, here we go. The penultimate chapter of** ** _The Sacrifice_** **. Enjoy!:**

 **Chapter 12**

Skylar ran down the stairs, going two steps at a time. When she reached the ground floor, she ran down the hallway towards the basement entrance.

When she got there, she threw open the door and rushed down the stairs. Once in the basement, Skylar saw that the portal was already open so she ran straight through it.

Skylar stopped briefly once she was on the other side. She was surrounded by trees and needed to figure out where to go.

Skylar thought back to when she had been watching the live feed not too long ago. Oliver hadn't said much, but she did remember him muttering to himself that he needed to go west.

"West…" Skylar said to herself. She spun around until she saw the sun setting. " _West_!"

Skylar ran in the direction of the setting sun.

* * *

Oliver's fight with Deathblade was beginning to become one sided.

Each attack Deathblade did with his sword pushed Oliver closer to the edge of the cliff. Meanwhile, all of Oliver's attacks were effortlessly blocked by Deathblade.

Plus, Oliver was distracted, which contributed to his poor fighting skills. All he could think about was Skylar. He had taken on this Caduceo challenge for her. He'd done all this so that she could be revived…only to be murdered by Deathblade!

Oliver swung his sword hard at Deathblade's right side. The attack was blocked with such force that Oliver spun and dropped his sword.

As Oliver spun, Deathblade kicked his butt, causing him to fall on his hands and knees.

Deathblade placed the tip of his sword on Oliver's back.

"Give it up, boy!" Deathblade shouted. "You have lived your last day! You will not become Caduceo! _I have won_!" he boasted. "You will never see Skylar alive again! By now, I bet her body has been devoured by the wolves that live at the bottom of the cliff, so reviving her would be impossible!" Deathblade raised his sword, preparing for a final strike.

Oliver was not going to give in! He had to avenge Skylar's death!

"NO!" Oliver kicked his foot back, connecting with Deathblade's shin.

Deathblade dropped his sword and fell forward, slamming on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaz and Caduceo were watching Skylar on the live feed.

"Five bucks says she doesn't make it in time," Kaz said.

Deathblade scratched his beard. " _Twenty_ bucks says that she makes in in time _and_ she and Skylar successfully beat Deathblade."

"You're on!"

Kaz and Caduceo shook hands.

* * *

Skylar was running as fast as she could. As she ran, she could faintly hear Oliver and Deathblade shouting.

She must be close!

Skylar pushed herself to run even faster.

* * *

Oliver quickly grabbed the sword Deathblade had dropped and swung it at him.

Deathblade rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet. "You're just like Skylar! She refused to give in! Too bad I'm a better fighter!"

" _Aaarrggghh_!" Oliver screamed. He got to his feet and charged Deathblade. When he was close enough, he jabbed the sword at Deathblade's stomach.

Deathblade side stepped the attack, grabbed Oliver's arm, and kneed it twice.

Oliver dropped the sword and Deathblade let go of him right before kicking him in the face.

The kick sent Oliver stumbling backward.

Deathblade grabbed the dropped sword, advanced forward and slashed it towards Oliver.

The tip of the sword scratched Oliver's arm, drawing blood.

"Ah!" Oliver grabbed his arm.

Deathblade kicked Oliver in the chest and he fell back on his butt, now mere feet from the edge of the cliff.

Oliver quickly stood up, but Deathblade pointed the sword at Oliver's neck.

"My, this seems familiar," Deathblade mused. "Oh yeah, that's right. This was the same position I was in just before I KILLED SKYLAR STORM!"

"You're a _monster_!" Oliver yelled. " _You killed the girl I love! And my best friend!"_

Deathblade chuckled. "I'm so sorry for your loss," he snarled. "But why mourn them, when you can join them? Because I assure you, you'll be reunited with them soon enough."

* * *

Skylar knew she was close. She could now hear what Deathblade and Oliver were saying.

"… _KILLED SKYLAR STORM_!" Deathblade was shouting.

" _You're a_ monster!" Oliver was yelling.

Looking ahead, Skylar could see where the trees ended and the cliff began. She was only fifteen yards away!

* * *

Back in Caduceo's room, the TV still showed Skylar, but the iPad showed Deathblade and Oliver.

Kaz and Caduceo were watching both feeds simultaneously.

"She might actually make it," Kaz said. "This is so intense!" He suddenly grabbed Caduceo's hand.

Caduceo looked down at his hand. "Um…"

Kaz looked down, widened his eyes, and let go.

Caduceo scratched the back of his head.

Kaz cleared his throat. "That…that never happened."

Caduceo nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

"So what do you say?" Deathblade said. "Are you ready for me to kill you? Are you ready to join Skylar so that the two of you can be together for the rest of time?"

Oliver sighed. Even if he miraculously came back and defeated Deathblade, what good would it do if Skylar was dead and he couldn't revive her? It would have felt like everything he'd done was for nothing.

Oliver put his hands up. "Go ahead."

* * *

Skylar was mere feet away from the cliff. If she heard correctly, Oliver was about to give himself up. She couldn't let that happen!

Skylar emerged out onto the cliff. The first thing she saw was Deathblade pulling his sword back, preparing to fatally stab Oliver in the stomach.

" _Oliver_!" Skylar screamed. "I'm not dead!"

* * *

Oliver couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Skylar.

" _Oliver_! I'm not dead!" she screamed.

Deathblade hesitated. "Shoot!"

Oliver felt anger well up inside of him. " _You tricked me_!" he bellowed. He swung his arm at Deathblade's wrist, causing the sword to be dropped.

Oliver kicked Deathblade in the chest as hard as he could.

Deathblade stumbled backward.

Skylar ran forward and grabbed Deathblade's arms from behind.

Oliver rushed forward and punched Deathblade three times: once in the stomach and twice in the face.

Oliver then moved out of the way as Skylar let go of Deathblade and kicked him in the back.

Deathblade stumbled forward a few yards before falling on his face. He was now two feet from the edge of the cliff. He rolled over on his back and got on his knees. But he couldn't go anywhere because Skylar and Oliver stood over Deathblade, cornering him.

Oliver reached down and grabbed one of the two swords still laying on the ground.

Skylar slapped Deathblade. " _This_ is for trying to kill me!" she snarled.

Oliver kicked Deathblade in the crotch, causing him to squeal like a pig.

" _That_ was for telling me that Skylar was dead!" Oliver said.

Skylar grabbed Oliver's hand so that the two of them held the sword.

"And _this_ …" said Skylar and Oliver simultaneously. "…is for messing with us in the first place!"

Together, Skylar and Oliver fatally stabbed Deathblade in the stomach.

Deathblade's eyes bugged and he spit up blood.

Skylar and Oliver pulled the sword back out, dropped it, and kicked Deathblade's corpse over the edge of the cliff.

* * *

Kaz and Caduceo stared at the TV, amazed by what they had just witnessed.

"They did it," Kaz whispered. "Does that mean…"

"Yes," said Caduceo. He rose to his feet. "Your friend, Oliver, will become the next Caduceo.

"My best friend's gonna be a superhero," Kaz said.

"It also means you owe me twenty bucks," Caduceo said. He held out his hand. "Pay up!"

Kaz scowled and pulled out his walled.

 **Now that Deathblade is defeated and Skylar and Oliver are together and alone, what will they say to each other? Is there something Skylar wants to tell Oliver? And when Oliver gets his powers, will everything end all neat and tidy, or will and unforeseen twist shake up the finale? Find out in the 13** **th** **and final chapter of** ** _The Sacrifice_** **.**

 **~Jameer14**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, before I start the final chapter of** ** _The Sacrifice_** **, I want to thank all of you for being loyal and patient, especially since there were a few unplanned hiatuses. This story has been a lot of fun to write, and it was good to know that you all like it. I sincerely hope you enjoy the finale.**

 **Enjoy!:**

 **Chapter 13**

Oliver and Skylar watched Deathblade's corpse until it hit the water below.

"We did it," Oliver said. "Deathblade's defeated."

"No, you did it," Skylar said, turning to Oliver.

Oliver shook his head. "But I couldn't have done it without you."

Skylar put a hand on Oliver's chest. "And now you're gonna be Caduceo."

Oliver wrapped his arms around Skylar's waist. "Caduceo or not, nothing will change the way I feel about you."

There was a pause that lingered for a few seconds. Then, Oliver and Skylar leaned in towards each other.

A portal suddenly opened nearby and Kaz and Caduceo walked out onto the cliff.

Skylar and Oliver jumped apart from each other and blushed.

Caduceo raised his eyebrows. "Were Kaz and I interrupting something?"

Oliver opened his mouth to answer, but Kaz put his hand up.

"Caduceo, I'm gonna answer that question for you," Kaz said. "The answer is yes, we _were_ interrupting something."

"I apologize," Caduceo said. "I just wanted to congratulate you for successfully completing your training. Very few before you have managed to do that. This is an incredible honor."

Oliver nodded. "Thank you, Caduceo."

Caduceo smiled. "Come now. It's time for you to get your new powers."

Skylar, Oliver and Kaz followed Caduceo through the portal, which opened into Caduceo's bedroom.

The four of them walked through the mansion until they got to the Transference Chamber.

"Whoa, where are we?" Oliver marveled.

"The Transference Chamber." Caduceo re-explained what it was.

Oliver took a deep breath. "Wow, I…I can't believe that this is actually happening."

Skylar smiled. "I'm proud of you."

Oliver turned to Caduceo. "Caduceo, thank you for everything. This has been such an amazing opportunity."

Caduceo held out his hand. "I no longer want you to call me Caduceo. I want you to call me by the name I had before becoming a superhero: Barry Queen! That's right. My name is Barry Queen! I…I was born in 1909 in the great state of Florida. My favorite NFL team is the Jacksonville Jaguars and my favorite NBA team is the Orlando Magic. I don't really care about any other sports. Reading is a hobby that has stuck with me all these years, even in the digital age. I've always been a huge fan of the DC Comics since their start in 1934. Before I became Caduceo, I had been married twice: my first marriage being to Jordan Panerta for six years and then Katie Richardson for two. I haven't seen either of them since becoming Caduceo, which has become my biggest regret: losing touch with those that I love."

"Why did you tell us all that?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, the Jags suck," Kaz said.

Barry (Caduceo) shook his head. "They won't suck in in the upcoming years! Their offense is already starting to make noise in the NFL. And once they get a good defense, no one will be able to stop them! But alas, I have digressed."

"Gee, ya think?" Skylar said. "All you and Kaz talk about is football!"

"Because football is cool!" Kaz said. "Especially the Eagles."

Barry sighed. "My main point was to tell Oliver that he can live his new life as Caduceo however he pleases. Just because I chose a life of isolation doesn't mean that he has to do the same. But if you do choose to keep in touch with your loved ones, they will be put in danger. Many villains who target Caduceo will use anything to gain leverage, sort of like what Deathblade did with Skylar."

Oliver nodded. "I understand. And I am ready for the challenge."

"That's good to hear." Barry reached into his cloak and pulled out a long sword and held it out to Oliver. "Now kill me."

Oliver frowned. "What?"

"The powers and spirit of Caduceo need to be released," Barry said. "The only way for that to happen is for me to die."

"But…I can't," Oliver said. "I just can't do that."

"It's the only way!" Barry sighed. "Killing me is the last thing you need to do before you can become Caduceo."

"But—"

"Just do it!" Barry snapped.

Oliver slowly took the sword and gripped the handle. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Barry whispered.

Oliver squeezed his eyes shut and fatally stabbed Barry in the lower chest region.

The light of life left Barry's eyes as he dropped to his knees, then fell to his side.

Suddenly, a slightly transparent gold orb with a faded face shot out of Barry's chest and began to bounce off the walls of the Transference Chamber.

"DUCK!" Kaz yelled. He, Skylar, and Oliver dropped to their stomachs.

The golden orb bounced off the walls for about ten more seconds before rebounding into the funnel on the capsule.

Kaz got to his feet and brushed his shirt. "Well…that was terrifying."

Oliver stood up and helped Skylar to her feet. "No kidding," he said.

Skylar looked at Oliver. "Are you ready to get your powers?" she asked.

Oliver nodded. "It's all led up to this. All those long weeks on the island have finally paid off."

"Actually, it's been more like a day or two," Kaz said.

Oliver widened his eyes. "What?"

"Yeah, time on the island went by faster than time out here," Kaz said.

Oliver shook his head and shrugged. "So _that's_ why you and Skylar looked exactly the same after all this time. And Kaz…I was so disappointed you didn't grow a beard."

" _I know_!" Kaz said, rubbing his smooth chin. "I'd be disappointed in myself too."

Oliver took a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing." He walked over to the capsule, opened the door, stepped inside, and closed the door behind him.

Oliver turned around, did a small wave to Skylar and Kaz, and then pressed a button inside the capsule. A mix of gold and red light flooded into the capsule.

"I'm a little jealous of Oliver," Kaz said. "I feel like the both of us were meant to get powers. Wait, wouldn't that be a great twist in the series finale of my TV show, _Superhero Hospital_? Like if both of us touched something that gave us powers? And it would be a perfect way to set up the spinoff!"

Skylar shook her head. "That's ridiculous! Nobody would believe that!"

The gold and red light in the capsule faded. The door opened and Oliver stepped out.

"Did it work?" Kaz asked.

"If I remember the comics correctly, Caduceo has many powers, including resurrection, flying, and energy manipulation," Oliver said. "So let's see here…"

Two white balls of energy appears in Oliver's hand. He fired them both into the opposite wall of the Transference Chamber.

Kaz sighed. "I'm gonna take that as a yes."

"How do you feel?" Skylar asked.

Oliver walked over to Skylar and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm feeling…super," he replied.

Skylar took a deep breath. "Look, there's something that I wanted to tell you."

Oliver smiled down at her. "I'm all ears."

Skylar looked at Kaz. "Can you give us a minute?"

"Oh yeah, of course." Kaz turned around and faced the wall.

Skylar frowned. "Is he just gonna—"

"Yes," Oliver finished. "Yes he is."

"Whatever," Skylar said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, remember how at the start of all this, just before you left for your training, you told me that you loved me?"

"Yeah, I remember that," Oliver said. "And I still love you."

Skylar nodded. "Well, after you told me that, I didn't know how to respond, because I didn't know how I felt about it. But once I figured it out, you were already gone. But since then, so much has changed: you're Caduceo, you've aged, and Kaz wants to write a TV show."

"He does?" Oliver said. "That's news to me."

Skylar nodded. "It's weird, I know. But even though so much has changed, how I feel about you hasn't."

Oliver suddenly let go of Skylar and squeezed both his eyes shut.

"Are you okay?" Skylar asked, startled.

"I think I have a migraine." Oliver dropped to his knees and pressed his fingers to his temple. "Or maybe not… _aaaaaahhhhhh_!" he screamed.

Kaz turned around. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know!" Skylar panicked. "He just started doing this!"

" _Aaaaaahhhhhh_!" Oliver continued screaming.

"What do we do?" Skylar said.

Suddenly, Oliver stopped screaming, let go of his temples, and stood up. When he opened his eyes, the irises of his eyes were blood red with small black pupils in the middle.

"Oliver, are you okay?" Skylar asked. "What was that all about?"

Oliver kept his hands at his sides, looked forward, and did not respond.

Kaz put a hand to his chin. "You know, Oliver looks good with red eyes."

Skylar ignored Kaz and frantically waved her hands in front of Oliver's eyes. "Oliver, can you hear me?"

Still no response.

"Kaz, something's really wrong!" Skylar said. "Oliver's not responding and his eyes are red!"

"Do you think he has pink eye?" Kaz said.

"What if he—" Skylar paused. "No, he doesn't have _pink eye_!"

Kaz shrugged. "Just sayin'."

The door to the Transference Chamber suddenly opened. "Skylar's right," a familiar voice said. "Oliver doesn't have pink eye. He has something that is much…much worse."

Skylar immediately recognized that voice. _Please don't let that be who I think it is,_ Skylar thought.

But it was. Experion had entered the Transference Chamber.

"What are you doing here?" Skylar snarled.

Experion put a hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Just dropped by to pick up my soldier."

" _Your soldier_?!" Skylar said. " _You_ did this to him?"

Experion nodded. "Yeah, I thought I made that blatantly obvious."

"You did," Kaz agreed.

"Thank you," Experion said.

"But what exactly did you do to him?" Skylar asked. "And why?"

"When I performed my ' _maintenance_ ' on the capsule, I tampered with the machinery that would temporarily hold the powers and soul of Caduceo," Experion explained. "In there, I placed a virus that would infect the powers and soul of Caduceo so that that way, the new host would be evil and under my command!"

Kaz tapped his chin. "That sounds familiar…"

"Yeah, the Annihilator practically did the same thing to me!" Skylar said.

Kaz shook his head. "No…that's not it."

"And now, with Oliver under my control, I can resurrect every villain who was every killed, including the Clan of Nightmares!" Experion continued. "No one will be able to stand in our way!"

Skylar grabbed Oliver's shoulders. "Oliver, you're being controlled!" she pleaded. "You have to fight it!"

Oliver blinked, but did not respond.

"He can't hear you," Experion said. "The Oliver you know is probably dead. And if he isn't, well, the virus will kill him soon enough."

Skylar let go of Oliver and backed up, glaring at Experion. "Not if I kill you first!" Skylar rushed forward.

Experion snapped his fingers. "Caduceo! Stop her!"

Oliver flicked both of his wrists and a telekinetic wall of energy slammed into Skylar, blasting her into the opposite wall. She bounced off the wall and landed on the floor.

" _Skylar_!" Kaz ran to her aid.

Experion chuckled. "It's been nice catching up with you, but Oliver and I have a world to destroy! Caduceo! Follow!"

Oliver followed Experion out of the Transference Chamber.

* * *

Kaz shook Skylar. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Skylar sat up and rubbed her head. " _No_! Oliver's evil and being controlled by Experion! Plus we don't even know where they're going and even if we did, they're too strong for the two of us to fight. And once they resurrect the Clan of Nightmares, they'll be unstoppable."

Kaz pulled the wormhole transporter out of his back pocket. "Don't worry, I have a plan: We go back to Mighty Med and tell Horace what happened. He'll know how to handle this!"

Skylar sighed. "The worst part of it all is that everything went wrong at the worst possible moment! I didn't get to tell Oliver how I felt. I couldn't tell him that I love him."

Kaz put a hand on Skylar's shoulder. "We _will_ find Oliver," he said. "And we _will_ rescue him from Experion."

Skylar grabbed Kaz's arm. "Okay. Then let's go back to Mighty Med. Horace'll know what to do."

"That's what I just said," Kaz complained. He pressed a button on the wormhole transporter and he and Skylar were teleported back to Mighty Med.

 **THE END**

 **Can Oliver be saved? Will Horace know how to solve this new problem? Who are the Clan of Nightmares? Well, since this is the finale, you won't that find out… on** ** _The Sacrifice_** **.**

 **However, the story is not finished. So it goes without saying that I am happy to announce that I will be writing a sequel to** ** _The Sacrifice_** **, entitled** ** _The Rescue_** **. Everything that will happen in the sequel is stuff that I wanted to happen in** ** _The Sacrifice_** **, but I was afraid of it dragging on and losing steam. So I decided to conclude** ** _The Sacrifice_** **after I finished the story arc of Oliver becoming Caduceo.**

 **So I hope that you liked** ** _The Sacrifice_** **and I hope you'll enjoy the sequel as well. Keep an eye out for** ** _The Rescue_** **in the coming weeks (I already have the first couple of chapters written, it's just a matter of finding the time to type it up).**

 **So long for now.**

 **~Jameer14**


	14. Short

**The sequel to** ** _The Sacrifice_** **(** ** _The Rescue_** **) is now on fanfiction (or it will be up as soon as it is processed). Just search for it in the search bar, or look for it under the Mighty Med category. Here is a little short that takes place between the end of** ** _The Sacrifice_** **and the start of** ** _The Rescue_** **.**

 **Enjoy!:**

 **Short**

The butler was doing some sweeping near the front door of the mansion when the weirdest thing happened.

Experion and Oliver marched past him and through the front door.

"Out of my way, peasant!" Experion snapped as he pushed the butler out of the way and marched out of the house, followed by Oliver.

The butler stared and watched the two boys go. _Who are you calling a peasant?_ the butler thought.

He figured that he better let Caduceo know.

The butler slammed the door shut and searched the entire house, carrying his broom with him the whole time.

Thirty minutes later, he entered the Transference Chamber.

 _This is the last room in the mansion_ , the butler thought. _He has to be in here._

After a brief scan of the room, the butler found Caduceo, laying on the ground faced up, with his eyes open a giant blood stain on his cloak.

The butler cautiously walked over to Caduceo and out his fingers on Caduceo's neck.

"He's dead," the butler said to himself. He reached out and pulled Caduceo's eyelids shut.

Leaning against his broom, the butler closed his eyes, paying his respect to the dead man that lay before him.

 _Wait_ , the butler thought. _If Caduceo's dead, then who's gonna sign my paycheck_?

The butler opened his eyes, shrugged, tossed the broom to the side, and walked out of the Transference Chamber and towards the front doors of the mansion.

 **~Jameer14**


End file.
